<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F1车手教你如何开车的时候开车 by dislessunless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714347">F1车手教你如何开车的时候开车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislessunless/pseuds/dislessunless'>dislessunless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fomular One RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, 危险动作请勿模仿, 泪两行危险示范</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislessunless/pseuds/dislessunless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原文448p<br/>太太写的特别好，贴一个原文链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161780<br/>Thank you for your orginal work～💗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F1车手教你如何开车的时候开车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts">thegreatgasly (londonbird)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜空很明亮，半轮月亮浮在空中，许多星星照亮了从尼斯到摩纳哥的路，两旁的树影影绰绰。周围没有车经过，好像万物都不复存在，这里只有他们，只有令人放松的寂静，这里是永远只为他们存在的世界。</p><p>今晚早些时候，他们在尼斯的港口吃过晚餐，像普通情侣一样，和共同的朋友一起谈天说地开怀大笑，一直闹到夜半时分整个港口都安静了下来。其他人还要继续去酒吧开始自己丰富多彩的夜生活，虽然那些人邀请他们继续去嗨，但是他俩更想回他们的家，在自家柔软的床上睡觉。当然根本原因是他俩都不想错过这个一年到头都难得的独处时间。更何况从尼斯开回蒙特卡洛，虽然是跨过两个国家，但是仍然是很短的路程，开着法拉利就更快了呢。<br/>
夏尔很享受这样的时间，他的法拉利生来就是为了载着他的爱人在四下无人的夜里飞行。很幸运，没有被困在蒙特卡洛市中心狭窄街道里，他们现在在郊外的高速路高速路上，没有什么能妨碍他把他的车子推向极限。夏尔当然知道限速，不过在半夜没有人会在这里，所以他不会撞到什么人，于是他踩着油门的脚又加了点劲，引擎的咆哮着推动车子向前，低沉的声浪在夜里听起来很迷人，他顺着惯性靠在了椅背上。这点力不痛不痒的，和他开着赛车时的感觉完全不一样，不过聊胜于无，这刺激着他对肾上腺素的渴望。<br/>
也许别人在以高速驾驶这样一辆性能优异的车时会紧张，但他就不一样了，开过F1的人觉得这都是小意思。夏尔内心毫无波澜，甚至还有心思用一只手握着方向盘，另一只手握住了皮埃尔放在他大腿上的手。这只是他表现占有欲的方式之一，皮埃尔对他的占有欲很强，无论是在公共场合还是私下。皮埃尔总是想宣告他的主权，比如只要他能把手放在夏尔身上他就会这样做，夏尔无法否认这是他觉得很兴奋。<br/>
他看了皮埃尔一眼，又用力踩下油门，他想提醒自己从失控的边缘回来，但是皮埃尔眼里亮晶晶的东西似乎在鼓励他的危险的思想。他看见皮埃尔对着他微笑。这下不止是肾上腺素飙升，一种甜蜜的热度也充斥了他的胸膛，他觉得自己是这个世界上最幸运的人。<br/>
他只有21岁，但他已经达到了大部分人一辈子都无法达到的高度。F1的席位，有可以预见的成功职业生涯，仅仅是第二个赛季就被给予厚望。在摩纳哥有一套公寓，穿名牌，开法拉利，甚至还能和他最好的朋友约会。已经不能再好了，他甚至在怀疑这都是一场梦，一个人真的能同时拥有这么多吗？<br/>
"你看起来就像生来就是为了驾驶法拉利"皮埃尔突然开口让他吓了一跳，打断了他的纷乱的思绪。<br/>
夏尔朝他看去，微微睁大眼睛，带着困惑的轻笑“什么？”他不确定自己是不是听错了，而且就算没有他也不太明白皮埃尔究竟想说什么。<br/>
“这辆车就像是为你定身打造的”皮埃尔调整着姿势，从安全带的束缚里坐起来，面对着夏尔，几乎是盯着他说“你开着它的时候真他妈的性感。”<br/>
皮埃尔低沉而有诱惑力的声音冲进了夏尔的耳朵，他还同时捏着夏尔的大腿，夏尔感觉自己在因为震惊而呼吸困难。他没有预料到对话的内容在向这样的方向发展，但是这是他的皮埃尔，随时能让他神魂颠倒的皮埃尔。<br/>
皮埃尔的手在缓慢向上移动，以一种合适的力度抚摸着夏尔，夏尔能清晰的感受到皮埃尔的手掌的温度透过他的运动裤的纤维到他的皮肤上，他艰难的吞咽着唾沫。这也太刺激了，同时又有点惊悚。他的身体的确因为皮埃尔的撩拨兴奋了起来，他已经硬了，但是他的理智告诉他不应该在开着时速200公里的车时跟自己男朋友鬼混。<br/>
他把自己的右手从皮埃尔手上收回来，紧握住方向盘，好像在对谁证明什么，（？？？），他也不清楚是谁，但肯定不是他这个刚刚解开了安全带朝自己的位置靠过来的男友，皮埃尔几乎是躺在了夏尔的大腿上，他从下面抬眼望着夏尔，指关节蹭过了他的胯部。皮埃尔在挑逗他。这个认识让夏尔感觉自己下面更硬了，他咬住下唇试着掩饰皮埃尔对他的做的事的影响，试着把自己从危险的边缘拉回来，即使只有一点可能，他也在尽力尝试。<br/>
但是他并没拒绝皮埃尔的动作，甚至都没有提醒他让他重新系好安全带。他有点不耐烦地嘟囔，还是挪动屁股靠近皮埃尔的手。和皮埃尔在他的法拉利里做爱，大概是他隐秘而疯狂的幻想，实现这个的渴望已经压倒了一切在此之前跳入脑海的交通安全需知。他才不管什么泪两行，他想要和皮埃尔做这些，而且如果皮埃尔也愿意，那么他是绝对不会放过这个机会了。<br/>
但是他仍然没能对皮埃尔的热情做好心理准备，皮埃尔转了方向附下身，脸对着他的大腿<br/>
“我想帮你咬出来，可以吗？”<br/>
上帝！<br/>
皮埃尔又开始了，他已经按下了所有可以让夏尔疯狂按钮，他让夏尔如何说不？？现实比他最疯狂的幻想还要刺激。夏尔在意识到即将发生什么以后，走神了一秒，沉浸在震惊和狂喜里无法自拔。随后在意识到车子已经开始向旁边呢小道漂移过去后惊醒。急忙控制住车。<br/>
“皮埃尔，天呐…”夏尔紧张地眨着眼睛，他强迫自己看路，但是这真的太难了，因为皮埃尔里他的下身只有几英寸。<br/>
“你这样会让我们死掉的”夏尔的声音听起来有点颤抖，而且他可以感觉到自己的心都要蹦出喉咙了。他现在大脑里只有皮埃尔在他身上的嘴。夏尔觉得自己要已经失去对车的控制了，更何况他可能低估了这条路的风险。<br/>
皮埃尔笑了起来，丝毫也不担忧，他伸手抓住夏尔运动裤上的松紧带并且拉开了它。“你可以开一辆时速三百公里的车，却不能掌握这个情况吗，不要担心，夏尔。”他伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。夏尔要痛苦地呻吟了，皮埃尔这是要他的命。他靠向头枕，努力不让自己闭上眼睛。<br/>
“还有，我不能想到比含着你的吊更棒的死法了”<br/>
操。<br/>
皮埃尔的火热的，湿滑的舌头滑过他的阴茎。夏尔放弃了抵抗，皮埃尔带给他的愉悦包裹着他。他很想把手指插进皮埃尔的头发，这种冲动几乎淹没了他，但是夏尔还在苦苦挣扎，他的仅存在运转的一小部分大脑还在坚持，告诉他把两只手都放在方向盘上，但是他的注意力不断随着皮埃尔的每一次舔弄在被分散。<br/>
夏尔直盯着前方的路，非常希望两旁有什么东西能让他分散注意力，但是他失望地发现什么都没有，只有一片安静的夜色。他甚至都不知道他们现在在哪里，即使在此之前他在这条路上开过很多次，但是现在他的方向感全没了，他完全臣服于皮埃尔带给他的感受了。<br/>
他把什么都抛到脑后了，引擎的声浪，在仪表盘上上升的数字…220，230，他甚至不知道他还在加速。他的大脑停止了思考，完全沉浸在全身异常的兴奋里，甚至运动裤上的纤维摩擦着他都能让他战栗。<br/>
皮埃尔正上下摆动着他的头，舔过他夏尔阴茎的下方，夏尔觉得也许他们会以他的漂亮的法拉利撞上一棵树或者撞进桥墩结束。一切可以因为夏尔眨一眨眼睛而结束。之前皮埃尔说的话还在夏尔的脑袋里回响，夏尔觉得他做了正确的的选择。因为能解决他近乎变态的渴望的，只有他妈的这一种方式。<br/>
当然也有可能什么都不会发生。不过这种在死亡的边缘试探的行为所带来的刺激和风险同皮埃尔的嘴一起把他带向高潮。这不仅仅是来自速度和肾上腺素的刺激，这比他参加过的任何一场比赛都令人神经紧绷。这是自控与完全失控的较量，他们如此接近死亡又比任何时候都有力量。他们就像在玩俄罗斯转盘，夏尔的法拉利就是那把枪，他现在只想扣动扳机，他才不管会不会有子弹打穿他们的脑袋。<br/>
夏尔不想去思考他们要撞车还是他要高潮，被皮埃尔唤起的情欲让他像浮在云端，浩浩乎而不知所止。鬼才知道他踩在油门上的脚做了什么，他微眯着眼睛，只想快点射出来。<br/>
“皮埃尔…”夏尔叹息着，最终决定把手插进皮埃尔精心打理过的头发，弄乱它们，拉扯着，把他的蓬松的金色头发绕在指尖。而他的指尖上全是汗水。夏尔扯痛了皮埃尔，皮埃尔轻轻呜咽了一下，声带的震动带起战栗的快感从他们相接的地方传到了夏尔全身。<br/>
“我的天…皮埃尔”<br/>
夏尔感觉自己的大腿都在颤抖，他不仅是失去了对车的控制，他还失去了对自己身体的掌控。他挺腰想把自己的阴茎朝皮埃尔嘴里送得更深，但是安全带把他勒了回来。但是皮埃尔还是试着把他吞得更深，夏尔觉得自己抵到了他喉咙深处，这也太…所有堆积的快感全部爆发了出来，他射在了皮埃尔嘴里。<br/>
过于强烈的快感让夏尔肌肉猛的绷紧，一个急刹车停在了路边。他的脚从油门上滑下来。他在颤抖，肌肉因为强烈的亢奋而抽搐，尤其是皮埃尔还在舔干净他的东西这件事带给了他过强的刺激，肾上腺素要超标了。<br/>
夏尔花了十几分钟闭着眼睛坐在那里让自己冷静下来。一切都太美好到不切实际，就像看了一场内容疯狂的电影或者他做了个荒诞的梦。但是当他看向皮埃尔时，他确信这一切都是真的，因为皮埃尔看起来也像被操了。他的脸颊红扑扑的，嘴唇有点肿，他的白色牛仔裤前段有一块明显的被打湿的痕迹。复杂的情感涌上了夏尔心头。<br/>
他感受到了皮埃尔对他深沉的爱和信任，他对此很开心，也很骄傲，因为他们之间心意相通的默契和连系。他们可以一起做这种疯狂的事，而且这些经历让他们更加亲密。这就是他们关系中不可或缺的一部分，基本组成之一。只有他们自己明白他们对刺激和兴奋的渴求。他们一起经历过很多，有太多共同的回忆，好的坏的，愉悦的悲伤的，疯狂的有趣的，痛苦地回忆。夏尔觉得他们像一起亡命天涯的搭档，他们有一个只属于他们自己没有人能介入或者分开他俩的世界。即使死亡也不行。<br/>
夏尔伸出手拖住皮埃尔的脸颊，摩挲着他毛茸茸的下巴，一举一动都带着他快要溢出来的爱意。<br/>
“你还好吗？”夏尔抚摸着皮埃尔的下唇低语。<br/>
皮埃尔点点头，亲了亲夏尔的指尖。“就是有点累，还有我有点饿”<br/>
然后他慵懒地笑了笑“我们可以去吃点麦当劳吗”<br/>
这个笑容击中了夏尔。他开心的笑起来，拉过皮埃尔偷到了一个吻，心满意足地说“宝贝，我们现在可以去任何你想去的地方”这当然是真的，如果皮埃尔现在要求他到巴黎去找马克龙，夏尔都可以做，只要这能让皮埃尔开心，露出那种让他神魂颠倒的笑容。<br/>
他们在心意相通的美好气氛里对望了一眼，然后夏尔重新发动了汽车，在夜里平稳地驾驶着他的法拉利。<br/>
朝他们的家开去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>